This invention relates to a fluid delivery control device for a steam emitting appliance, such as a steam curling iron. More particularly, it relates to a device for causing the opening and closing of a fluid delivery conduit between a reservoir and a vaporization chamber of an iron, depending upon the temperature attained by a heating element in the chamber.
One known steam curling iron is capable of projecting a measured amount of steam against a user's hair to promote its curling or setting. Such an iron includes a liquid reservoir, a heating chamber having a heating element, and a pump for delivering liquid from the reservoir into the chamber for vaporization. Additionally, means are provided therein for regulating the maximum temperature of the heating element and liquid being heated thereby. However, neither the above described iron nor any other known to the applicants include means, such as the device of this invention, for preventing delivery of liquid from the reservoir into the chamber until the heating element attains a desired minimum temperature. Thus, this device helps insure that steam emitted from the iron will essentially be within prescribed limits.